


Gravity

by euniche95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor Wannabe Goshiki, Actor Wannabe Hinata, Actress Wannabe Runa, Actress Wannabe Yachi, Alternative Universe - University, F/M, Fluff, Musician Atsumu, Musician Semi, Musician Tsukishima, pianist kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniche95/pseuds/euniche95
Summary: Toho Gakuen of Drama and Music University. This university is famous for their Drama and Music Faculty. There are so many notable actors, actresses and musicians graduated from this university. Yachi Hitoka and Kageyama Tobio are one of many students who dream to be on the list.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and bringing something new to Kageyachi shipper ~ I hope you will enjoy this story, let's take a ride together!

Toho Gakuen of Drama and Music University. This university is famous for their Drama and Music Faculty. There are so many notable actors, actresses and musicians graduated from this university. Yachi Hitoka and Kageyama Tobio are one of many students who dream to be on the list. Yachi Hitoka is a senior drama major student and Kageyama Tobio is a senior music major student, both are famous for being a prodigy in each faculty. However drama and music major are having bad blood with each other, they never get along. There always something that is made into trouble between them. Music major students mostly come from wealthy family and they believe that they have a higher position than drama major students because of this status. While drama major student mostly come from mediocre family – some are wealthy but not as many as music major. Drama major always hate music major’s cockiness even though drama major have more achievement than music major, but music major never pay any attention about it.

On Yachi and Kageyama last year as college student, there is an occasion that happened to them. All of the senior from drama major and music major are being summoned to the university hall. This made some of the students cursed under their breath. Takeda sensei as the chairman of Toho Gakuen Lecture Association standing in front of them with some paper and sticks.

“Why are the music student even here? Takeda sensei will announce our final assignment for graduation right?” Goshiki whispering to Yachi, Hinata and Runa. “Perhaps we will do the final assignment in the same place. Just wait patiently, Tsutomu. Look, he will say something.” Yachi pat Goshiki’s shoulder lightly. Yachi never really into drama and music major’s bicker, she just want to graduate and make a name for herself out there.

* * *

In the other side, Kageyama focuses in his music notes and doesn’t give any attention to the weird atmosphere between drama and music major in the hall. He doesn’t want to involve in any mess. “I don’t get it, why Takeda sensei want us to be here? Being in one room with drama major makes me sick.” Suna fake a puke motion, Tsukishima and Semi are laughing. “Damn Rin, can’t you just shut your mouth? Respect the elders and I want to concentrate here. Please.” Atsumu lean closer to Kageyama, “Still trying to put your hands on that notes? I guess a genius like you do have some struggle, hm Tobio?” Kageyama gives a deadly glare, “I never said myself as a genius and it’s been 4 years please stop.” Atsumu shrugs his shoulder, doesn’t want to obey Kageyama’s words.

* * *

“I hope everyone is here already. So, I will announce for your final assignment, for music major and drama major. You will do a collaboration, form a pair with one another make a solo stage drama, a monologue.” All of the students widen their eyes, can’t believe with his words. “Sensei! We don’t want to collaborate with music major! Can we do another assignment?” Kuroo stand up saying his complaint. “This time I agree with him sensei. We will do anything except collaborating with drama major.” Daishou adds his opinion. “More reason to execute this assignment for all of you. You can’t stay as rival forever, in the future you will somehow meet with each other in one project, so what then? Reject it? Even if it’s a lifetime chance? Hm?” The room become quiet, they all recognize that tone. The calmer Takeda sensei’s tone, the angrier he is. “Now one by one per major come up here pick your lottery.” They follow Takeda sensei’s order. Each of them got their hands on the ice cream stick which have number on it. “Pair up according to the number on your stick. There is no deadline for this assignment, if there are minimum 4 couples who ready to perform their piece, the lecturers will prepare the stage and other necessities. Take your time, make a wonder for all of us.”

Yachi turning around, all of her friends already meet their partner. Hinata with Miya Atsumu, Runa with Tsukishima Kei and Goshiki with Semi Eita. “I guess I’m with you.” A raven haired guy standing in front of her, showing his stick. “Ah, right. I hope we can get along. I’m Yachi Hitoka.” Yachi reaches out her hand but the boy doesn’t take it, he bows instead. “I’m Kageyama Tobio.” “Kageyama, we should exchange our e-mail. We’ll need it to contact each other.” Yachi gives her phone, Kageyama types his e-mail. “If you want to meet up, I can meet you in any hour. Just sent me messages, don’t call. I don’t like to talk on the phone.” Yachi nods, because she doesn’t like it too.

All the eyes stare at them, some are jealous and some are teasing both of them. “I didn’t expect our prodigies to be a couple like this.” Mizoguchi sensei smiling to Yachi and Kageyama. Yachi finally remember, she had heard his name. Kageyama Tobio, a pianist genius from music major. He’s the most skilled pianist in music major, news about his genius is also wide spread in drama major. However, Yachi also heard that he is a cold monster, never think about other people at all. Yachi know that the possibility of the news to be a hoax is still there but Yachi can’t help to think that Kageyama Tobio will be an obstacle for her to graduate quickly.

* * *

“Wow king, you sure hit the jackpot this time. Having Yachi Hitoka as your pair is something you should celebrate.” Kageyama slurps his milk, “Why? Is she really that excellent?” Tsukishima widened his eyes, “You really never heard about her? She is like the belle of drama major that was the plus side, she is excel in almost every courses, overlapping her friends with many gap points. Hate to admit it but she is almost just like you.” Atsumu and Semi who focused on their meal suddenly stop and listen closely to Tsukishima. “Wait, you two also didn’t know about her? Are you living in a cave or what?” Atsumu raises his eyebrows, “Well, explain yourself Kei. Why you know her that much?” Tsukishima fix his glasses, “She is my neighbor. My mother always talking about her nonstop.”

“If she is your neighbor, then it means she comes from a wealthy family? Since you live in Roppongi Hills, she must be living there too.” Semi butt in to the conversation. “Yeah, her father is CEO of JGXT Oil and Gas Company and her mother also own a design company but I forgot the name. She born with a silver spoon.” Kageyama didn’t really listen to his friends, he doesn’t care about Yachi Hitoka’s wealth. The one that interest him is she is excel in almost every courses in drama major. He got curious with that aspect of Yachi Hitoka. _Could she really help me pass this final assignment?_

* * *

After gathered at the Hall, Yachi, Hinata, Runa and Goshiki decided to go to drama major’s canteen. Talking about their future, especially Yachi’s. Hinata, Runa and Goshiki know that Yachi is a good kid, she is very likeable at drama major and everyone loves her including lecturer and underclassmen. However, not only Yachi who knows about Kageyama, Hinata Runa and Goshiki know about it too. All of the drama major knows about Kageyama Tobio, the cold hearted prodigy of music major. Imagining Yachi to be left alone with Kageyama, makes Hinata, Runa and Goshiki shiver. “Why? Did something bad happen? You three seems so reserved after the announcement.” Yachi gobbling her meal with no worry meanwhile the other 3 have worries written all over their face. “Hitoka, you sure you didn’t want to change your pair? We don’t think Kageyama Tobio is compatible with you.” Hinata finally opens up. “I know. I also think about it, we’re not suitable for each other. But, I want to know how much I can handle this problem. To be honest you all know that I just want to graduate and continue to Diploma course for professional training, professional stage will have so many bigger problem than facing a prodigy like Kageyama Tobio. It’s okay, no need to worry that much. Yachi Hitoka still smiling right? So, it’s fine!”

“I was wishing we will have couple assignment at drama major, Hitoka. And I was hoping to pair up with you.” Kuroo approaches the quartet and ruffling Yachi’s hair. “Oh hi Tetsu. I saw you got Daishou as your partner. You can call that a destiny or fate. Worst enemy become your best ally, right?” Yachi stop her activity to look at Kuroo. “Well I can’t say anything about it. Daishou is a jerk and that’s a fact. But, I need him to graduate, so we’re halting our hatred towards each other for the sake of this assignment. What about you? I heard Kageyama Tobio is a bad news.” Yachi spend her entire afternoon listening to all of the possibility for Kageyama Tobio to ruin her graduation plan from her friends. A thought come up in her head, _Is he really that bad?_

* * *

**That mark the first day Yachi Hitoka and Kageyama Tobio meeting with each other.**

* * *

Second day, Yachi and Kageyama plan to meet at University’s gazebo, to talk about their assignment. Yachi was the one who send the message first, take the initiative to talk to Kageyama. The sooner the better, she think. Kageyama arrived first, but to Yachi’s surprise he come with other guys, Miya Atsumu, Semi Eita and Tsukishima Kei. “Did I misread the time?” Yachi take off her shoes and sit diagonally to Kageyama. “No, we have some personal matters on campus, you didn’t come late. Oh and excuse this three, they want to meet you too. Just ignore them.” Yachi give a smile to each of them except Tsukishima Kei. “You’ve met me before, Kei. Why you want to be here though?” Tsukishima open his notebook, “I have no obligation to answer your question, Hitoka. Like Tobio said, just ignore me.”

“Hi, Yachi Hitoka. I’m Miya Atsumu. If you ever have any thought to change partner, I’ll gladly do that.”

“You’ve met Shouyou, if you know him better you won’t have this thought, Miya.”

“I’m Semi Eita, then I’ll offer you mine.”

“Thank you for the offer but I’ll pass, Semi. Excuse me, I’ve got discussion to make with Kageyama.”

Little did Yachi know, her cold action towards Tsukishima, Atsumu and Semi made the three of them wants her more and Kageyama notices this. In the end, Kageyama and Yachi got nothing for their assignment because Atsumu, Semi and Tsukishima disturb them too much. An incoming message on Yachi’s phone, ‘Kageyama Tobio’ was written on her phone.

> From: Kageyama Tobio
> 
> _Let’s meet again tomorrow, just the two of us. Do you have any recommendation?_

> To: Kageyama Tobio
> 
> _I have, there is a café near the campus. Not many people know this so it’s not too crowded but the place and their food is nice._

> From: Kageyama Tobio
> 
> _Okay, I have a meeting with Mizoguchi sensei in the morning, perhaps I see you on 3 PM?_

> To: Kageyama Tobio
> 
> _Call. I’ll send you the location once I arrived tomorrow._

Yachi turns off her phone, tidy up her notebook, “Are you going home?” Tsukishima asks, “Yeah? It’s pretty late, me and Kageyama don’t make any progress so I should go home.” Tsukishima take out his car keys, “Let’s go home together. I don’t want my mom to scold me if anything happen to you.” Yachi become suspicious, she knows Tsukishima Kei because he is her neighbor and her parents’ acquaintances but it’s stop on that, nothing more. She never have any interaction with him. “It’s okay. I have a car on the parking lot. Thank you for the offer.” Kageyama seeing Yachi declines Tsukishima’s offer can only smile.

* * *

**That mark the second day Yachi Hitoka and Kageyama Tobio meeting with each other.**

* * *

Yachi sit down at her favorite spot in the café. She always come here looking for serenity in between her tasks. Yachi loves their special tea. Kageyama arrives soon after, holding an A4 clear file full of papers. “I’m not making you wait for too long right?” Yachi shakes her head, she just arrived and the waitress haven’t served her tea yet. “Okay so, about the assignment. Are you have any idea what to choose? Since I’ll be doing the background music, I can adjust to whatever piece you choose.” _Wow, he sounds so confident, even me who getting called as prodigy can’t ever say something like that_. Yachi gives all her ideas to Kageyama but he says no to almost everything. “You said you will adjust but what the hell is this Kageyama? You reject them all.” Yachi furrow her brows, “I never said I will accept everything. All your ideas are crap, Yachi. It’s not worth it for us to adapt for our assignment. There are many plays out there, you can pick another one. I don’t want it to be so cliché too.” Yachi is furious, every plays she choose are the one she adore the most. She wants to act with those script but Kageyama doesn’t want it. _How picky_.

“How about this, you choose the music and I’ll adjust? I’ll search a plays which suitable for your music.” Kageyama sips his latte, giving a cold gaze to Yachi. “Do not ever reverse my words, Yachi Hitoka. We stick to my plan. You choose, I’ll adjust. It’s not that hard. You’re the most excellent students in drama major right? Your ability is just this much? Damn, the standard is low.” Yachi want grab Kageyama’s collar but her phone suddenly ringing. Reminding her that she had other plan after meeting with Kageyama. “Let’s talk again later, Kageyama.” Yachi grab her phone and bag, leaving Kageyama alone at the café.

* * *

Kageyama smirks, he is having so much fun teasing Yachi. He is actually enjoying this. At first, he only wants to see her reaction but the more he said no to her, her face become so red. “I thought she is just like me, being called a prodigy and having a cold heart like everyone else said. But, she still has heart, unlike me.” He said it to himself while watching Yachi running in front of the café.

* * *

**That mark the third day Yachi Hitoka and Kageyama Tobio meeting with each other.**

* * *

Later that night, Yachi meet up with her friends, Hinata, Runa, and Goshiki. Of course the three of them notice Yachi’s angry face. “Did something bad happen to you? Our genius queen should be done with her assignment though.” Yachi shoot a deadly glare to Goshiki, “How can I finish drafting if that Kageyama doesn’t have any plan to say yes to my idea? He rejected all of my idea. All this famous plays, he doesn’t want it! He said he will adjust to whatever I picked but in the end he said no to all of them! What the hell.” Hinata, Runa and Goshiki have seen Yachi’s angry face but this desperate and frustration face. “Hitoka, calm down. We already told you about it, so are you going to change your partner now? I heard Michimiya is a good pianist too in music major, try to persuade Daichi to change with you.” Runa rubbing circle to Yachi’s back. “Yeah, perhaps Daichi can handle Kageyama better than you, Hitoka.” Hinata add Runa’s idea. Yachi shakes her head, determine to continue the assignment with Kageyama. “No, if I run away right now, I feel like I already lost to him, I can’t let him to mock our major again.”

* * *

Yachi still looking for another play to choose, so she decided not to contact Kageyama. However, it seems like universe wants them to meet. Yachi was walking to parking lot after discussing about diploma course with Takeda sensei. There she heard it, “I know it was you, Tobio. Who else know about me stealing your music sheets? It was you all along. Yuutaro was defending you. It happened in the past, are you saying that you are still have a grudge on me, Tobio? So, are you happy now that I can’t participate for the final assignment? What a monster.” Yachi still standing in silence, “Akira, I don’t know where you got the idea that I was the one who tattle you to Takeda sensei but I can tell you that it wasn’t me. I already forgive you for what happen 2 years ago, just like you said it happened in the past.”

“Hah, like I could believe you. Every lecturer loves you because you’re genius. Don’t lie to me Tobio. Forgive me? You won’t do that easily. Just right before your stage, I stole your music sheet and made it mine. You got the lowest score because you play the original, not your own arrangement. You must’ve despised me. Tell me the truth Tobio. I know you hate me.”

“I’m talking the truth, Akira.” Yachi can’t stand anymore, she step in between Kunimi and Kageyama, “Akira-san, I know I didn’t know anything about your problem with Kageyama but perhaps you can ask to Takeda sensei yourself who is behind all of this. Don’t prolong this problem please, you’re in campus.” Kunimi snickers, taking off his grip on Kageyama’s shirt. “You already made her your girlfriend, Tobio? Nice.” Kageyama wants to answer it but Yachi hold his arms and shake her head.

Kageyama walks away from Yachi, she shouldn’t have interfere that incident. She didn’t know anything and yet Kunimi will inform all the student in music major that they’re dating. Kageyama doesn’t like it. “I guess you owe me a thank you, Kageyama Tobio.” Kageyama turn his head, “I never ask you to stop him.” Yachi pouts, “It’s a basic human attitude, Kageyama Tobio. You look like you need help, I was simply do so.” Kageyama stop at his track, look at Yachi with a frustrated face, raises his tone without him knowing it, “Don’t act like you know me that well, Yachi Hitoka. We are only a partner for assignment, nothing more than that. You’re not even my friend.” Yachi flinches, tears start to build up on her eyes, before they fall down she run away from Kageyama, forcibly get into her car. _Am I that wrong?_

* * *

Kageyama still stand like a statue at the parking lot, finally realizing his words to Yachi. He didn’t intend to blurt it all out, it was only a flash of anger, no deep meaning behind all of his words. But, he knows that he hurts Yachi. He saw her hurted face and her tears. Kageyama take out his phone in a hurry, type Yachi’s name.

> To: Yachi Hitoka
> 
> _Yachi, I’m sorry. I don’t mean it that way._

Kageyama got nothing, Yachi never send any reply that night.

* * *

**That mark the fourth day Yachi Hitoka and Kageyama Tobio meeting with each other.**

* * *

Yachi still remember Kageyama’s words, _‘you’re not even my friends’_ she knows about it, she’s aware of it since the first time but those words still linger inside her head. She looked at her phone, there is an unread message from Kageyama. She haven’t open it but she already read it through push notification. He said sorry. It’s a bit relief to Yachi that Kageyama feel sorry for her but it doesn’t erased the uneasiness inside her. Yachi only known Kageyama for three days but what is this feeling? She decided to send a reply to him.

> To: Kageyama Tobio
> 
> _It’s okay, Kageyama. I’m sorry for suddenly helping you even though you didn’t need it. So, about our progress, I already got other choices. If you’re free, let’s meet up._

> From: Kageyama Tobio
> 
> _Thank you, Yachi. Okay, can you come to music room number #7? I’ll be waiting you there._

Yachi grab her bag and walks fast towards music major’s building. It wasn’t her first time there but she admit that music major’s building is a bit prettier than drama major’s. Yachi’s parents actually want her to enroll to music major, almost all of her cousins are musicians and her parents wants her to be like them. Yachi learned piano and violin since she was a child but she never feel like herself when she plays those instruments, when she tried theater on junior high school, she fell in love with it in an instant. Yachi was so immersed in her thought until she didn’t notice that she already arrived at music room number #7.

From outside, she can hear Kageyama’s play, Moonlight Sonata. Even for a beginner like Yachi, she knows that Kageyama’s plays is so gentle and it’s like every notes are dancing happily with his hands. So delicate, tender, or you name it. Yachi didn’t want to break his play but Kageyama notice her presence. “Are you going to stand there all day?” His cold remark is back and Yachi ignore it. “Nice play, Kageyama. Moonlight Sonata, right?” Kageyama looks amused, “How did you know? You’re not a music major student and this was a really old piece.” Yachi sits beside him, starts to play Sonata in Major C. Kageyama looks amused again for the second time. “I know it pretty well since I’ve played piano for a little while.”

* * *

Kageyama is sure that maybe he begins to develop some feelings for Yachi Hitoka. They supposed to discuss Yachi’s choices but they end up playing a duet on one piano. It’s been so long since he felt happy while playing piano, no burden or stress piling up on his fingers. “So, the news is true, Tobio?” Atsumu standing, folding his hands and lean on the door, smirking. Yachi abruptly standing, deliberately making some space between them. “No, we’re only discussing the music to pick for our assignment, Miya.” Atsumu chuckling after hearing Yachi’s answer. “Yeah yeah, like we believe you, Yacchan. The words already widely spread in our major.” Kageyama notice a faint blush on Yachi’s face, “Atsumu, we’re not dating. Akira misinterpret Yachi’s action last night. There is nothing serious between us.” Atsumu’s face light up, “So I still have my chance to chase you, Yacchan! Eh, even if you’re Tobio’s I won’t back down easily.”

Kageyama tilt his head, Atsumu never heard Yachi’s name before just like Kageyama, he never had any interaction with Yachi unlike Kageyama but how can he said that he want to chase Yachi so bluntly like that? “Yachi, let’s discuss it later on text.” Yachi nods, grab her bag and dashes off to outside. “She is so cute. I like her already.” Kageyama sighs, “Atsumu, you’ve played a lot of girls heart, don’t make her your victim too.” Atsumu walks closer to Kageyama, “Why? You don’t like her, so why bother? She is just another stepping stone to you, right Tobio? In all the honesty, our little prodigy only want his parent to acknowledge his skill. You want to prove yourself to your musician parents that you can do better than them.” Kageyama really want to punch Atsumu, in 2 days straight his friends (at least Kageyama thought they are) are trying to rub salt on to his wounds. His head become so dizzy, “It’s just not appropriate for you to play with her heart, Atsumu. You barely know her.” Atsumu snickers, “Neither do you, Tobio. Don’t pretend you care with your surrounding when you aren’t. Just stay as the cold hearted prodigy like you used to be. Finish this course soon so we won’t see you every day. We want to compete with normal people. It’s tiring being compared to a prodigy like you. Well, see ya.”

Kageyama never wanted to be born like this, he can’t choose his parents and he can’t choose the gifts that God gives him. Kageyama is tired too, getting pressured because he have famous musician parents, to excel as a pianist. Expectation of other people made him become like this, Kageyama never wanted this life. He wants to be normal, spending time with his friends playing football or volleyball instead of practicing piano at a private piano lesson, listening to pop music instead of classical music, and watching cartoon instead of classical music concerts. However he can’t do that, his life was destined like this. Tears leak down on his cheeks, he really wants to scream right now. Suddenly he feel a hand on his head, he looked up and find Yachi smiling to him. _Why is she the one who always see me being so weak like this?_

“Yachi, can I?” Yachi embrace Kageyama into a hug. Kageyama spends 10 minutes crying in Yachi’s hug while Yachi pats his back lightly, try to calm him. “Kageyama, are you feeling better now?” Kageyama gives a light nod, wipes some tears remained on his eyes. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this, Yachi. After what I did to you last night, this is so embarrassing.” Yachi ruffles Kageyama’s hair, “No, it’s okay, Kageyama. I can’t just watch when I saw you crying like that. Kageyama’s cheek feel so warm, it’s been a long time since someone care about him like this. _What if I really falling in love with you, Yachi Hitoka?_

* * *

Yachi isn’t supposed to go back to music room number #7, but she forget her phone. She left it on the top of the grand piano, then she heard it. Another incident between Kageyama and his friends. _This is so awkward_. Yachi hide herself so Atsumu won’t see her eavesdropping, after she is sure that Atsumu already gone, she walks into the room. Yachi’s heart crushed, Yachi knows all those feelings, being accused as prodigy and having such a burden to reach everyone’s expectation. Yachi knew it too well, her body reacts on its own, patting Kageyama’s head. Hearing Kageyama plead to get a hug, makes Yachi become weaker Kageyama, a cold hearted prodigy of music major, asking permission to hug Yachi, breaking all those strong walls he put up. It’s almost like he never got any support system from the first time. _It must be really hard become you, Kageyama._

They fell into a comfortable silence, Yachi broke it first “Kageyama, want to grab a meal? I kinda hungry and it’s almost evening. But, if you still want to be alone, then I’ll leave first.” Kageyama hold Yachi’s wrist, “Let’s go together.” They went to eat at McDonalds, both Yachi and Kageyama didn’t want to bring up the reason why Kageyama crying, they change the subject to their assignment instead. “Since we’re here, let’s continue our discussion, Kageyama. It’s been 4 days we met but we haven’t made any progress yet. Some of my friends are already begin their rehearsal, you know.” Kageyama still chewing his hamburger, “So, do you have the new choices?” Yachi take out her iPad and give it to Kageyama, “You can scroll it, I already sort it from the most famous till the least one.” Kageyama takes some times to scroll through all the list and then he stop, looking to Yachi, “I had two choices, this one and this one. I already know what to arrange from both monologue, so it depends on you. Which one do you prefer?” Yachi took back her iPad, reading Kageyama’s choices. “Well, both are angst. But I prefer this one.” Kageyama saw Yachi’s choices and smiles, “Let’s do it then. I’ll start to arrange the music, we can rehearse once I finish the arrangement or do you want to watch me suffering while arranging the music?” Now Yachi know what kind of jokes will Kageyama throw to her, so this time she understand. “Of course it must be fun watching you getting all frustrated, I won’t let this chance go.” They agree to meet again tomorrow at their campus’ multipurpose hall.

* * *

**That mark the fifth day Yachi Hitoka and Kageyama Tobio meeting with each other.**

* * *

It started out of curiosity, Yachi begin to lurk on the internet, to find out about Kageyama’s parents. If they’re famous like Atsumu said, Yachi must’ve met them somehow. She types ‘Kageyama musician’ and the results come out in second later. Kageyama Hibiki and Kageyama Kanako, famous as powerful musician couple of this century. Kageyama Hibiki, Kageyama Tobio’s father is a conductor but he can play any kind of instruments, meanwhile his mother, Kageyama Kanako is a Cellist and sometimes she play double bass too. There are so many article about them performing in national level and there are one and two times where they perform overseas. Yachi have heard about them, but she didn’t know that they have a child and their child is the same age as her.

“Baby girl, what are you up to until this late?” Yachi’s father come in to her bedroom with pajamas on. “Ah, daddy. I was just trying to find out about my final assignment, searching for some script online but end up playing on my social media.” Her father giggles, “You’re always like this, its late now. Get some sleep, you can do it tomorrow again, besides you don’t have any more class to attend right? Take it easy, little princess. Don’t be so hasty.” He caresses Yachi’s cheek and Yachi nuzzle to his hand. “I’m sorry, daddy. By the way, have you ever met a classical musician name Kageyama Hibiki and Kageyama Kanako, dad?” Her father look at Yachi with a confused face, “Of course and you’ve met them too, Hitoka.”

* * *

Day 6 till day 20, Kageyama and Yachi spends most of their time arranging music and adjusting the timing between Yachi’s monologue and Kageyama’s play. They meet every day and grow closer in each day. Everyone can’t help to become suspicious with Yachi and Kageyama. Because even though the others also doing their assignment in couple, but there are no feeling grew between them. However, Yachi and Kageyama somehow different from them all. “Hitoka, you said Kageyama was bad. But, you seems quite happy now every time you go to practice with him.” Goshiki, Runa and Hinata sitting in circle, interrogating Yachi. “It was the past, we’ve got into an argument but now it solved. Is there something wrong with it?” Runa sighed, “There is a rumor going on you know, Hitoka. That you and Kageyama are dating and they said you’re a betrayer. You ruin our major’s image, whereas you’re our pride. We didn’t want to believe them because you didn’t say anything about it. The truth is not like that right?”

“I can assure you that it was baseless. I don’t date Kageyama. The rumor started since I helped him when he is in trouble with his friend. His friend thought that we’re dating and spread it to all over the campus and hey, you guys should try to get to know him. To make sure that my words are true.” Three of them look at each other, _It’s not a bad idea_.

Goshiki, Runa and Hinata tag along when Yachi is going to meet Kageyama for rehearsal. Truth to be told, they are freaked out because Kageyama’s face is so scary but they want to prove what people has been saying about Kageyama, just like Yachi’s idea. “Oh, you brought friends, Yachi.” _They still calling each other by their surname_. “Yeah, they said that they wanted to know you, Kageyama. So, let me introduce them, Goshiki Tsutomu, Runa Kuribayashi and Hinata Shouyou.” Kageyama reach out his hand, “Kageyama Tobio. Nice to meet you.” _He doesn’t even smile_. “He can’t smile for god sake, don’t expect it from him.” Three of them shocked, it feels like Yachi can read their minds. “That’s so rude, Yachi. I can smile but I don’t want to. Oh, I brought some snacks if you guys want it.” _He easily replied Yachi’s joke with a witty remark_. The more they spend time with Kageyama, the more they feel comfortable with him. Hinata who was the scaredy cat among them all already being so loud with Kageyama. As well as Goshiki and Runa. Yachi who saw it all feels warm all over her chest.

“So you’re all here.” All of them turn their heads, Semi, Tsukishima and Atsumu are standing in front of the hall’s door. “It’s good to see you all happy with your new friends, Tobio.” Yachi suddenly become overprotective towards Kageyama after Atsumu blabbering those words. “Oh, I don’t want to make a scene today, Yacchan. We just want to see our partner and drag them for practice, that’s all. Let’s go Shouyou-kun.” Today, Yachi finally realize that her best friend’s partner are all Kageyama’s closest friends.

* * *

**That mark the twenty first day Yachi Hitoka and Kageyama Tobio meeting with each other.**

* * *

This weekend, Kageyama and Yachi decided to practice at Kageyama’s house. They decided it on a whim because they get bored to practice at campus. Yachi arrived at Kageyama’s house according to the specified hours. If Yachi’s parents are already rich, Kageyama’s parents are richer because his house is at Minato-ku, to be precise Azabu. The highest grade residential blocks in Tokyo beside Shirogane and Roppongi. “Oh, who is this lady?” Yachi welcomed by a beautiful figure, standing behind Kageyama. “Oh mom, this is Yachi Hitoka, my partner for our final assignment from drama major.” _How formal, Kageyama, real nice._ Yachi gives a cynical glare to Kageyama before turn again to his mom. “Hello, Kageyama-san. It’s nice to meet you.” Kageyama’s mom pats Yachi’s shoulder, “Ah, so it’s a girl? Please come inside. Make yourself at home, erm can I call you Hitoka?” Yachi nods. “Right, Hitoka. I’ll ask the maid to bring some snacks. You’ll practice in your music room right? Mom will come see it too.” Yachi suddenly become embarrassed, because she doesn’t have the confidence to show their play to other people yet. “She won’t accept no for an answer, let’s go.”

After preparing themselves, Yachi and Kageyama begin their practice with his mom and maids as audiences. They all applaud except Kageyama’s mom. With a stern face she said, “Tobio, you missed some tempo in the last minutes, are you really serious with your assignment? It will be a total vain if Hitoka is acting so gracefully but your play is suck like that.” _Wow, that sound really harsh, where did the beautiful soft lady go?_ Yachi feels shiver all over her body, “I’m sorry, mom. I’ll fix it.” Kageyama become stiffen, his aura become different. “Ah, Kageyama-san. We’re still adjusting timing no need to pressure Kageyama—I mean Tobio like that.” Kageyama’s mom smile but it’s creepy. “Practice like you play and play like you’re in practice. It’s just as simple like that, Hitoka. If Tobio can’t do it, then he isn’t qualified to pass the assignment nor graduate." Yachi gulped. “But for you, your acting is already wonderful. Keep it up, Hitoka. Oh, I have a meeting with a conductor in an hour, so see you later Tobio and Hitoka.” The maids follow Kageyama’s mom and they left Yachi and Kageyama alone in the room.

“Yachi, thank you for earlier, you really don’t have to do that. My mother isn’t wrong at all, it’s me who still lack--“ Yachi pinches Kageyama’s cheek to make him stop talking. “Your play is good. Give a little respect to yourself, Kageyama. I know she wants to help you to develop but she isn’t supposed to reject all of your play. You are called a genius, Kageyama. It’s not like you won’t fixed that messed up part, you can do it in an instant. I believe in you.” Kageyama feel a flush of heat start to creep up to his cheeks. There is a familiar feeling that bloom every time he is with Yachi, just like that time back when he was 12 years old. The very first time Kageyama feels happy while playing piano with a girl, those same familiar feelings. He was looking for her, she went missing from their private lesson. Kageyama never asked her name because they always play in separate room, but for once she sneaked out to his room and come playing with him.

* * *

_Flashback_

Kageyama Tobio, 12 years old. A piano prodigy from Kageyama family. He was famous in his parents’ circle, among all the classical musician in Japan. Aside from attending a private school, he also attending a private piano lesson, to hone his skill better. His parents said that even though he is already good with his piano skill, they still feel something lacking in his play. As an obedient child, Kageyama follow all that was told by his parents. Little did he know, that his play become so dull. There aren’t any feelings involved. Only note after note which getting played by him, nothing more. The feelings inside the music didn’t reach the listener. A 12 years old boy finally realize what he was lacking, after one day a girl appears inside his room, surprising the boy. A short blonde haired girl with a hazel eyes. “Hi! I always heard your play from the other room. I was curious and wanted to take a look but sensei always scold me every time I wanted to see you.” Kageyama still with a sturdy face, feeling confused. “Why you wanted to see me? It’s not like I’m an alien or what.” He then proceeds to sit on his piano bench. “Because your play is so beautiful. I wanted to see the person behind it and you are truly beautiful too.”

Kageyama brain suddenly stop functioning because this is the first time he heard a sincere compliment like this. He always hear compliment from other people but they were just a lip service in front of his parents. There isn’t a sincerity behind their words and Kageyama knew, he knew it too well. He grow up living those life. However this time it feels different, she was really praising Kageyama and Kageyama can differentiate it. _What is this? I suddenly become so happy._ “Erm, you.. Can you play it for me? I want to hear Swan Lake..” “By Tchaikovsky?” She nods happily and sits beside Kageyama. Kageyama clears his throat (he didn’t know why he did this though) and begin to play note by note. The girls hums excitedly to his play and all the sudden she takes a part on Kageyama’s play. Their very first duet but both Kageyama and the girl are truly happy with it, it seemed like a playful play but Kageyama enjoyed it. He finally enjoyed playing piano. He was happy. “Hey, it’s not your room, isn’t it?” Kageyama and the girl turned around and find Kageyama’s sensei standing with hand on his hips, ready to scold the girl. “I’m sorry sensei. Hey, it was really nice playing with you! We should do it again sometime!” She waves happily and that was the first and the last time Kageyama met her.

* * *

Kageyama wanted to become famous because he wanted to search that girl back when he was just a child. It’s a stupid goal but he was sure with his goal, until he met Yachi. All the memory of that short blonde haired girl was replaced with Yachi Hitoka. Now Kageyama just wanted to spend all of his time with her. Yachi isn’t the girl he was looking for, Yachi has a long black hair and an ocean blue eyes. However, Yachi can ignites the fire within him, just like that girl. Kageyama feel enough with it and now he is sure that he is falling in love with Yachi.

“Tobio, did Hitoka go home already?” His mother asking while taking off her shoes. “Yes, she just left 10 minutes ago, mom. Why?” His mother smile, “Yachi .. her name sounds really familiar to me, I want to ask about her parents’ name. But, I guess I can do it later and eventually we will meet her parents on your D-Day right.”

* * *

**That mark the twenty second day Yachi Hitoka and Kageyama Tobio meeting with each other.**

* * *

Without Kageyama’s knowledge, Yachi also begin to develop a feeling for him. Ever since they play piano together before got interrupted by Atsumu, Yachi felt comfortable being around Kageyama, moreover the time they spent together is increasing, it’s not impossible for Yachi to begin falling in love with Kageyama. “I know I shouldn’t feel like this. Kageyama didn’t see me as a potential romantic crush but I can’t help to like him even more. The more I know his scars, the more I want to hug him, to embrace him, to show him true happiness especially when I have the chance to see his genuine smile. However, I am no one to him, Runa.” Runa widened her eyes, “Hitoka? This is the first time you’re interested in a boy ever since that day.”

Runa is Yachi’s childhood friends, they are inseparable that was people always said about them. Yachi won’t deny it because she is always with Runa in terms of school. They always end up enrolled in the same school until college. Runa also happen to learn music together with Yachi when they were little until they turn 12. Yachi stopped go to their private lesson because she got sick and her will to play music is gone and then she got into theater. “I remember you talked about him all day, how handsome he is while playing piano even though you got scolded when you sneaking into his room you still happily and ecstatically talking about him. Sadly you haven’t met him again until this time.” Yachi throw her rabbit cushion to Runa, “Don’t make me remember about him, Runa. I will find him when I dip myself to professional stage, I’ll find him. I promise to play again together with him after all. But now we’re talking about my feelings about Kageyama. What do you think?”

Runa lay herself on Yachi’s bed and looking at the ceiling, “If you really like him, then go for it. Don’t make another empty promise like you did to that boy. Why are our genius queen suddenly become so dumb when talking about love?” Yachi face become red, “Runa shut up!”

* * *

Both Kageyama and Yachi resolved to confess about their feelings after they finished their assignment and mutually aware that both of them having changes in their behavior. Kageyama somehow become calmer and smiling more every time they meet. Meanwhile Yachi become clingier and she is doing more skinship than before. Not that Kageyama will complain, in fact he likes it a little too much but he is afraid that this is happen because she is felt comfortable with Kageyama and nothing more. Kageyama and Yachi begin to call each other with their last name, Tobio and Hitoka.

Other than going to practice, Kageyama also ask Yachi to go out together. To his surprise, Yachi said yes to all his invitation. Hanging out at café, going to arcade after practice, he even accompanying Yachi to a boutique for dress fitting and spending their weekends to amusement park and aquarium. Looks like a proper date but both of them still didn’t want to admit their feelings.

* * *

In his time getting closer to Yachi, Kageyama also become closer to Hinata and Goshiki. The three of them start to make a group chat for them talking without the girls (Yachi and Runa).

> Boys only!
> 
> **Tobio** : Sho, Tsutomu, are you guys free?
> 
> **Shouyou** : What’s up?
> 
> **Tsutomu** : Just finished practicing with Semi
> 
> **Tobio** : What should I do with Hitoka? Should I just confess to her?
> 
> **Tsutomu** : After you guys go out together, you still haven’t confess to her? What the hell are you doing, Tobio?
> 
> **Shouyou** : Woah, calm down, Tsutomu xD
> 
> **Tobio** : It’s just, I am not sure that Hitoka likes me as a man
> 
> **Shouyou** : Now this is a mess. Tobio, you’re not dumb right? Even as an outsider we can see that Hitoka likes you back
> 
> **Tobio** : Dumb? Do you need a mirror, you human tangerine?
> 
> **Shouyou** : You asking for a fight, huh?
> 
> **Tsutomu** : I can’t believe you two, stop fighting please! Back to Tobio’s problem
> 
> **Tsutomu** : Tobio, you can see how Hitoka act around you. She didn’t do it to either me or Sho. It means you’re special. It’s not that hard to notice this to be honest.
> 
> **Tobio** : If she rejects me?
> 
> **Shouyou** : Then welcome to the single club, Tobio

Kageyama turn off his phone, asking Hinata and Goshiki only adding a headache. Kageyama is aware enough of Yachi’s action towards him but still it doesn’t erase the uneasiness that build up inside him. _I should really talk to her about this_.

* * *

Tomorrow morning, before they start their usual practice, Kageyama ask Yachi to talk about personal things with him and Yachi said okay in instant. “So what are you want to say about, Tobio?” They sit facing each other. “It’s about us. After spending all my time with you, I realize that I actually … like you. I know we only know each other for a month now but I can’t stop this feeling that I have towards you. It’s so sudden right? I’m sorry if this making you uncomfortable.” Kageyama look down at the floor, didn’t want to look at Yachi, he still afraid that Yachi will reject him. Yachi cup Kageyama’s cheek, “Then, what if I said that I like you too?” Kageyama widened his eyes, “You do?” Yachi nods.

“If I don’t, I won’t say yes to all your invitation and in fact, aren’t we already look like a couple when we go to those places?” Kageyama faces become red, “Now you are getting shy? You really full of surprise, Kageyama Tobio. So are we dating now?” Kageyama holds Yachi’s hands, “Yeah.” They then continue their practice as usual. Forgetting their goals to confess after their assignment.

* * *

**That mark the thirtieth day Yachi Hitoka and Kageyama Tobio meeting with each other.**

* * *

A week later, Yachi and Kageyama agree that they’re ready with their play. Making their way to lecturer office to meet Takeda sensei. When arrived, they met Atsumu, Hinata, Semi, Goshiki, Tsukishima and Runa standing in circle. “Are you two going to apply for your performance too?” Kageyama and Yachi raised their eyebrows, “Too?” Takeda sensei nods, “Okay it’s settle then. 4 couples are set to perform in a week.” Kageyama and Yachi look at each other in disbelief with the view just now. They all coming out from the lecturer office and going straight to gazebo.

“Care to explain, Atsumu? I still remember you saying about wanting Tobio to graduate first, but look at you now? Did Shouyou change you?” Yachi throwing some shades to Atsumu, the latter could only give her a bitter smile. “Hitoka, it’s okay. I didn’t know that you guys are ready for the final performance. I guess this time you beat me.” Tsukishima smirks, “We will beat you too on D-day, king. We will prove it to you that we can win over you.” Kageyama smiles, “I can’t wait, Kei.”

* * *

D-day finally come, Yachi, Kageyama, Hinata, Atsumu, Runa, Tsukishima, Goshiki and Semi are getting ready at the backstage. Wearing a dashing outfit, they all look handsome and beautiful. Before the performance, they have to determine the order. Semi and Goshiki got first, Tsukishima and Runa second, Atsumu and Hinata third, last is Kageyama and Yachi. Semi plays a violin and mix it with a flute while Goshiki act his monologue. Tsukishima plays harp and Runa flawlessly act her lines. While Atsumu choose a little bit modern touch with percussion and Hinata complete him with his play. Everyone was doing so well and it makes Kageyama and Yachi feeling a bit nervous with their pieces. They are confident with their performance but of course they can’t help to feel the pressure. Being the last performer for today stage is either a blessing or curse, depends on Kageyama and Yachi’s execution of their play.

Yachi take a peek to the audience before she and Kageyama went up to the stage, she find her parents and Kageyama’s parents seated far away from each other. Most of the students from both music and drama major from the freshman till the senior are also there. Some of them are trying to ask signatures from Kageyama’s parents. _It’s not shocking that most of the students here admires them_. “Is there a large audience, Hitoka?” Kageyama stand beside Yachi trying to take a peek too. “Yeah. We can do this, right?” Yachi give Kageyama a worried face and Kageyama calmly hold her hands, “Don’t overthink it too much, baby. We’ve practice from dawn till dusk. We’ve been doing it for more than 30 days and we were doing it every day without stopping. You and I are both being called a prodigy and that’s the reason for us to do this in A1. So, of course we can do this. My girlfriend is the best in her field, no one will stop her to perform beautifully. Don’t worry, I will be there with you.” Yachi smile and give a peck to Kageyama’s hand, “I’m glad I found you, Kageyama Tobio.” Kageyama smile back, “Me too.”

MC gives a cue for Yachi and Kageyama to go up to the stage, after introducing their name, Kageyama and Yachi take their respective position, Kageyama behind the piano and Yachi stand on the center of the stage. Kageyama start his play, he choose to rearrange Brahms – Intermezzo in A major OP 118 No. 2. It was delicate and people are starting to murmur. 5 second to Kageyama’s play, Yachi start her monologue. She choose to act The Arcata Promise by David Mercer, where Laura burst into a full angry emotion to her lover.

> _I came to live with you because I loved you. I stayed with you because I loved you. I endures you because I couldn’t imagine life without you. I feel battered. Ignored. Belittled. I didn’t care for you because you’re a famous actor. You remember talking about that party where we met? Well when you came over and talked to me, I thought I’d never seen a man so haunted. So defensive and uptight. I never thought you’d find me attractive. I never thought you’d see me again. When you asked me to, I said yes for you. Not because I was impressed or flattered or anything like that. I almost didn’t dare to think you’d have any serious interest in me. But you did._ (Yachi’s tears fall down).
> 
> _Girls at school used to laugh at me because I said I wouldn’t go to bed until it was somebody I loved. Very old-fashioned, or whatever. At my school you were considered freaky if you were still a virgin after sixteen. And because of you- I was glad. I was happy I’d never been with anyone else. I’ve been happy with you- but to sad as well. Too sad as well. Too humiliated. Too hurt._ (Yachi snickers and wipe her tears)
> 
> _I never thought it mattered at all your being so much older. Now I can see it does. Not the years. Not the difference in experience. It’s that you’ll go being exactly the same and I’m changing._ (Yachi start to wander around the stage)
> 
> _I’ve loved you. I believe you love me. But you’ve lived and behaved exactly as you wanted- with me like some kind of appendage. Where have I been? Who did anybody think I was? Some of your friends still can’t even remember my surname! Others pity me._ (Yachi raise her voice)
> 
> _I can count on one hand the number of items I’ve ever been asked a question about myself. I image people find me dull and boring. You drink. You talk. You dominate. I’m the one who drives you home. You rant. You rave. You’re the evening’s entertainment. I’m the one you turn on when we get home. I should think I’m despised. Not because anyone’s taken the trouble to find out what I’m like. NO. But because I must seem like your bloody shadows. I’m not envious. I admire your acting and respect it as much as anybody else does_ (Yachi voice start to calm down)
> 
> (Yachi looking so confident to the audience) _But I’m not just a servicing arrangement to your need. I’m something else. And I’m going to find out what that is._

Their timing match perfectly. Kageyama stand up and walk over to Yachi and they bow to the audience. Their play make everyone give them a standing ovation, the audience become so wild. Even the lecturers are also standing with the rest of the audience. Kageyama and Yachi smile to each other, feeling content with their performance and leave the stage. “HITOKA!! Wow you make me having a shiver down to my spine!!! That last line, _and I’m going to find out what that is_. It’s so freakin cool! You look so ‘guwaaah’ up there, Goshiki shed some tears when he saw you begin crying and Runa only smiling like a proud mom from the start till the end.” Yachi laughing to Hinata’s word. “Thank you so much guys. You guys are also amazing out there. My friends are so awesome.” Goshiki suddenly start a group hug with Yachi being the center.

“Well, how can we beat you if your play is so much different than before you met Hitoka.” Semi elbow Kageyama’s arm. “She is really amazing, isn’t she, Tobio? I still want her to be honest but Shouyou isn’t bad.” Kageyama furrow his brows, “She is mine now, Atsumu. Don’t you dare-“ Tsukishima stop Kageyama before he manage to grab Atsumu’s collar. “King, he’s just messing with you. Chill. You did so well up there by the way.” Kageyama softens his gaze, “Thanks, Kei.”

Kageyama and Yachi go out to meet with their parents but they couldn’t find them. When they are walking near the gazebo, there they find their parents are talking. “Mom, dad?” Kageyama calling out his parents, “Mommy, daddy?” Yachi calling out her parents too. The parents turn their heads simultaneously. “Oh there you guys are.” Both Kageyama and Yachi getting confused with the view. “Hitoka, daddy already told you that you’ve met Tobio’s parents right? Remember when you enrolled in a piano private lesson when you were just a child? There you met them, when they escort Tobio to a piano lesson too.” Yachi’s brain trying to process the information but she didn’t remember meeting Kageyama Tobio there. “Honey, doctor said there will be some of her memories that missing after the operation. She probably won’t remember much.” Kageyama look at Yachi’s mother and father, he remember them. They are the blonde girl’s parents.

“Excuse me but do Hitoka have an older sister or a little sister? With a blonde hair like you, Mrs. Yachi?” Yachi’s parents shakes their head, “Hitoka is an only child, Tobio-kun. Ah you probably met the young Hitoka with blonde hair. She has it before she got sick. It was a rare disease, her blonde hair and her hazel eyes are suddenly changing slowly, now she have a black hair and ocean blue eyes like her father. The Kageyamas look bewildered then Yachi’s father giving them a picture of Yachi when she still have her blonde hair to make them believe that the disease is true. “She has been through examination and brain operation to see if there is a tumor or cancer but they found nothing. The operation end up in vain and the side effect is some of her memories are missing.” Yachi’s parent continue to talk more about Yachi’s health.

Kageyama is still in shock because Yachi Hitoka is the girl he was searching all along, she was right there beside him. Both of their parents drive off first and leaving Yachi and Kageyama all alone. “Tobio? Are you alright? You become so reserved after those talk with my parents.” Yachi rubs a small circle on Kageyama’s back of the hand. “Hitoka, do you remember a small pouty boy playing Swan Lake by Tchaikovsky with you on your last day in Karasuno private lesson?” Yachi widened her eyes, _how Kageyama could knew about it-_ “No way?!” Kageyama look at Yachi, “I was that boy. I was looking for you the next day after our duet. You are the first person who made me fall in love with piano, you were the one who praise me sincerely for the first time. I was waiting for you in front of the gate but sensei saw me and told me that you won’t be coming anymore. They didn’t want to tell me your name, they said I should forget you but how can I do that when you are my first love? I was hoping to enter professional stage to find you, to collect your invitation to play again with me. How uncanny, universe make me met you again in a crazy way.” Yachi tears leak down, “Tobio, I was looking for you too. My first goal after graduate is to play in professional stage to find you. I still remember my promise, but I didn’t realize that it was you all along. Feels like gravity pull us together again.”

Kageyama pull Yachi into a hug, “Thank you for coming into my life, Hitoka. I really am glad that I manage to find you again.” Yachi hug Kageyama tighter, “I’m sorry it took me too long to keep my promise to play together with you. Thank you for not forgetting me, Tobio.” Kageyama loosened his hug, “I won’t ever forget you, Hitoka.”

* * *

Kageyama and Hitoka are now graduated from Toho Gakuen of Drama and Music University with summa cumlaude on their sleeve. Their relationship are still going strong as ever. Kageyama join his parents’ orchestra group and Yachi continue to diploma course to deepen her acting skill. Universe works in a weird way and gravity pull them together once again after part ways 10 years ago.

Kageyama and Yachi now finally live in peace hand in hand making their name known to the public.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this draft since a month ago but I didn't have enough time to write this story in a short time. But I'm glad I can finally share this story to all of you. If you guys have any feedback, you can leave a comment down below >< and as usual your hits, kudos and comment are so precious to me <3


End file.
